beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Piper Halliwell
( ) |name=Piper Halliwell |sex=Female |species= , |dob=07th |mob=8 |yob=1989 |age=Young Adult |facs= , |birthplace=San Fransisco, CA |height=5'2" |build=Athletic |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Caucasian |actor=Holly Marie Combs |music="Other People" - Beach House }}Overview= Middle sister of the prophesied Charmed Ones, Piper is known in some circles of the supernatural for the grand destiny of her lineage. She is known in the mundane world as a skillful chef and caterer. Personality The peacemaker and middle sister, Piper most often tries to defuse tension and antipathy in any situation. However, she's also possessed of an especially wry wit that shows itself in moments of greater confidence. She tries very hard to achieve what she can and make her way in life, though she often feels like she can never live up to Prue's level of achievement and focus or Phoebe's ability to live life freely and enjoy it. That insecurity tends to be sublimated through her love of cooking, creating something that she can call her own. Piper is marked by uncertainty in herself, her life, and the feeling of instability due to their great destiny. She tends to cling to those around her who seem more stable, often retreating behind the more decisive or assertive, and overall she prefers if someone else deals directly with a problem. When she has to, though, Piper is an excellent decision-maker...it's just hard getting her to step up to the task. Piper makes friends easily, though she's not always a very good judge of character. Her family comes first, even if she isn't entirely aware of how important her role is to them. She's still a good friend, even to those who might not value her as much as she does them. In general, most tend to find Piper enjoyable to have around for her usual pleasant humor and ability to balance difficult situations. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY The Charmed Ones The Charmed Ones have a special gift when they use The Power of Three. When they cast a spell together using the Power of Three, it works with great efficiency. In effect, when the Charmed Ones cast a spell with the Power of Three, it's as if it were 3x3, or in other words, as if they had a circle of nine witches of equal talents to their own group of three. This makes them highly effective casters in their own right, but its true power comes into play when they join other witches in a larger circle, allowing them to contribute much more than they would otherwise. SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= The second born of the three Halliwell sisters, Piper grew up with middle child syndrome, always trying to act as peacemaker between her sisters, who were frequently at odds. Their mother died early on, their father left after repeated clashes with their grandmother Penny, and eventually their powers were bound due to unavoidable circumstances and their memories erased. Piper lived a fairly unexceptional youth, though she became very close to Penny and learned many things from her, including her excellent cooking ability and a number of other home crafts. She stayed home for college, primarily because she was too insecure to go away for school. Again failing to embrace her true desires or work towards a personal goal, she became an accountant at a bank for a time instead of pursuing her dream to become a chef. Eventually, however, Piper did pursue that profession and secured a place at a restaurant called Quake. It was about that time that Penny died, Phoebe went away to New York City, and things became tense...until Piper invited Phoebe back when there was nowhere else for her to go. Soon after Phoebe's return, the three's powers were awakened, and they learned about their destiny. While Piper had many questions and doubts about it, eventually she has learned to accept that she is a witch, which doesn't make her evil, and that her destiny as one of the Charmed Ones can help so many people. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character